Jigen
Jigen (in Japanese: ジゲン, Jigen) is the leader of Kara and the main antagonist of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations manga and anime series. He is an important member in the inner part of Kara. He is the adoptive father to Kawaki. Like Boruto and Kawaki, Jigen also have the kāma seal. It is later revealed that Jigen is actually under the possession of Isshiki Ōtsutsuki, serving as his current vessel. Personality As the leader of Kara, Jigen is both formal and courteous with a great deal of composure and methodicality, taking things lightly in the group, but can also be serious and show an authoritarian side to him by how he commands his operatives and is quite capable of keeping secrets. This is shown by how when he at first addresses his fellow Inners politely and apologizes for calling them all so hastily during the meeting on how to recover Kawaki but when one of the members insist on being let known on Amado, Jigen coldly tells that they have no right to know. Although Delta unhesitatingly lashed out around him, she clearly was unwilling to go after Kawaki without Jigen's permission, as she only left after Jigen allowed her to and even if reluctantly, obeyed Koji due to Jigen ordering her to do so. While he may appear detached and arrogant by his confidence that things will fall in the way he wants it even when dealing with Kawaki's escape, this is backed up with an incredible level of caution, perception and deception skills. He keeps the full extent of his abilities hidden even from the other Inners so well that even Koji Kashin, who Jigen himself noted to hold a brilliant mind, and Kawaki, who Jigen had personally trained, shows little knowledge about his powers except that he is an exceedingly powerful individual, with Kawaki mistakenly believing Naruto to be more powerful and not being aware that Jigen could actually easily locate him if he desired, while Kashin Koji only seems to know a little better that Jigen is actually stronger than Naruto even with Sasuke backing him up and even went as far as to going into quite risks such as watching over Boruto and Kawaki when the Seventh Hokage himself is there. In addition, Jigen is also able to easily remain one step ahead of Koji by appearing unconcerned that Koji is doing things differently from the other members of the group while in actuality he does harbor suspicions on Koji that are not based of prejudice like Delta but instead of logic but keeps it so well-hidden even Koji didn't realize and he was able to quite thoroughly trick Koji into hunting down Kawaki by handing down the vessel retrievement mission to make him participate so as to learn his intentions. He also relapsed at this point on his facade of trusting and being fooled by Koji, as he easily sensed and glared at Koji's toad as if to intimidate and reveal he knows more about him than Koji knows about Jigen. He has also shown himself to have more manners than the other Inners and less confrontational, as he politely greets Naruto Uzumaki and even apologizes for not taking off his sandals in his living dorm and merely incapacitates the Hokage rather than killing him. When forced to fight, however, Jigen is shown to be very confident in his power, as he is unfazed when the Seventh Hokage makes it clear he will only leave with Kawaki upon defeating him and merely responds with a calm threat of being eliminated. Even facing both Naruto and the equally powerful Uchiha Sasuke, Jigen shows absolutely no fear and even laughs at their confidence to defeat him. Once having them beaten, he shows a taunting side where he relishes in how they have realized they cannot defeat him. This arrogance does not hamper his fighting prowess at all, however, as both attempts of Naruto and Sasuke to use his confidence have been easily dealt with methodically by using his other powers to neutralize their attacks. Koji's beliefs that Naruto's protection of Kawaki would certainly make Jigen personally attack further indicates his confidence in taking on powerful enemies. Despite his cool demeanor, Jigen has demonstrated times where he could get angry when he does not get his way such as the children dying one after the next during his attempt to give them the kāma seal. Jigen also lacks the empathy for the children dying from his attempt to give them the seal but only expressed frustration that he could not make the vessel he wanted sooner. In regards to Kawaki, Jigen has no qualms brutally training Kawaki and physically striking him whenever he opposed him but at the same time he considered giving him Kama as being a genuine attempt to allow him to overcome his emptiness and even seemed to relish whenever Kawaki stood up for himself, only beating him whenever Kawaki pushed him too far. In addition, after Delta left, Jigen appeared to contemplate Kawaki's departure, although whether out of regret or simple thinking of how to treat Kawaki upon capturing him is still uncertain. Upon finally personally appearing before him, Jigen expressed a belief that his training is truly for Kawaki's sake, further reinforcing this and calls him his son despite his departure. Rather than beating him to submission, Jigen instead tried to reason with Kawaki, degrading Konoha and Naruto to make him go back willingly, rather than just teleporting them back. He also displayed a perfectionist demeanor when it came to Kawaki's development, considering his work on Kawaki and his Kama as being of utmost importance to the point that Delta noted that Jigen invested money sufficient to buy an entire country to make Kawaki the vessel and Jigen himself is exasperated by Kawaki's lack of appreciation of the Kama, even more disgusted by how he would prefer his prosthetic over the seal, having intended to cut it off and restore Kawaki's real arm as soon as possible. He also expresses joy at how far his son had grew after seeing him able to, even if subconsciously, access Isshiki's power. Abilities As the supreme leader of Kara, an organization filled with highly powerful individuals, including his fellow Inners who are all described to be extremely powerful, who have been seen to easily be silenced by him, along with being the vessel of the extraordinarily powerful Isshiki Otsutsuki, Jigen is the strongest member of the organization. Koji Kashin stated that even the strongest shinobi in history, Naruto Uzumaki, who Koji admits to being terrifyingly powerful after witnessing his battle with Delta, would be incapable of defeating Jigen in battle, with him later believing even Naruto with Sasuke would have little chances of winning. Likewise, Kawaki noted Jigen's strength to be leagues above Delta and that he may defeat or at least severely injure Naruto in battle, even opting to surrender himself rather than having the Seventh Hokage face him. Indeed, Sasuke Uchiha, who is equal to Naruto, decided against facing him upon seeing a display of Jigen's power and instead opted to retreat and deemed the inevitable battle with him as being far more dangerous than he ever expected, showing actual awe and fear. His power also immediately intimidated both Ino and Naruto, who had shown themselves to be literally unafraid of Delta, into mobilizing the Police Forces to back Naruto up. Indeed, he proved able to not only fight equally with both Sasuke and Naruto, while still pressuring them when holding back still, but once using full power, was even able to defeat them. Chakra Jigen appears to possesses tremendous reserves and strength in chakra, as Kawaki compared the extraordinary chakra power wielded by Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode to his own.. His chakra, upon assuming the form of Kaguya's partner upon activating Kama and absorbing his Ten Tails chakra, was great enough to make Sasuke, an individual with extraordinary amounts of chakra equal to Naruto's full power, sweat and show great fear of him. Even in his base form, Jigen's chakra allows him to effortlessly maintain and use a high-level genjutsu to allow communication from different far away locations between himself and his fellow Inners and his Chakra was already more than incredibly dark and strong enough to greatly unnerve Ino Yamanaka, who had earlier remained unfazed by Delta's presence. When he had activated Kama, he was able to use his powers without strain against the likes of Naruto and Sasuke and was even able to outlast their reserves upon activating full power, although it caused his body to breakdown. Jigen also seemed to have a tremendous amount of chakra control, as he had no need for hand seals to use his shrinking techniques. Physical Prowess Jigen's melee combat skills are sufficient to have trained Kawaki into a powerful fighter. He is fast and strong enough to effortlessly overpower and kick aside Naruto when he tried to attack him along with effortlessly restraining Kawaki with just one hand while Kawaki was in his kama mode. When he had Kama activated, Jigen's physical parameters became even much greater, as he becomes strong and fast enough to pressure and nearly overpower Naruto in his Six Paths Sage Mode and his resilience left him completely uninjured and swiftly rebounding after getting harshly kicked to the jaw by Sasuke. Additionally, he could react to Sasuke's attack even when surprised with a large bo. Upon activating Kama's full power, he became so vastly strong and fast that he was able to effortlessly kick Sasuke out of his Perfect Susanoo and punch Naruto out of Tailed Beast Mode and soon down them with a few strikes. Ninjutsu Jigen's primary ability is to rapidly shrink matter to microscopic levels, and can return it to its original size just as quickly, to the point of giving the impression of instantly conjuring and vanishing objects from thin air. In battle he utilizes this ability to launch microscopic black rods into the bodies of his foes, which then inflict catastrophic injuries and drain chakra from the victim when returned to their original size. He can also apply the ability to his own body, allowing him to disappear from sight and maneuver around the battlefield, almost as if teleporting, so fast to the point of catching the likes of Naruto and Sasuke off-guard. He is accomplished in genjutsu, capable of using it for communication over large distances, projecting deceivingly corporeal projections of his Kara members in their respective locations and is even able to alter the surroundings while doing so. He is proficient in Space-Time Ninjutsu, capable of effortlessly entering a far-away parallel dimension as shown by how he was able to easily open a portal to the dimension that held the Ten-Tails, a dimension of the Ōtsutsuki, a feat that only the likes of Sasuke and Kaguya had the capability to do, and along with that he can even make use of it in combat and while in his microscopic state, easily escaping from Sasuke's attempt to hit his blind spot. He also shows the ability to levitate, which he can do also while shrunken. Kama Jigen is the first person to wield the power of Kama, being the one who gave it to Kawaki in the first place and having possessed the seal long before Boruto did, as the vessel of Isshiki Ōtsutsuki, which spreads around his body in sunburst patterns. He is capable of activating the power at will and is as of now the only one to master the seal, having successfully molded Kawaki into becoming able to activate it at will and use it's powers. As such, he can maintain it for prolonged periods of time without any strain and even access the full power of Isshiki willingly, causing a long horn to protrude from his temple and wrap around the back of his skull like a crown, though he cannot maintain it for too long less his body be overwhelmed by the intensity of Isshiki's chakra. He masters the absorption powers of Kama to a far greater degree than Kawaki has shown, able to easily and skillfully absorb chakra from a being as powerful as the Ten Tails, along with being able to absorb large quantities of chakra from the likes of Naruto with ease, showing his absorption is on a different level than that of Delta's cybernetic eyes who got overloaded rather quickly when Naruto got serious. Through unknown means, he can teleport to Kawaki's location through his Kama. Biography Past Jigen adopted Kawaki from an abusive father by buying him off for himself. Jigen introduced himself to Kawaki as his new father and told him to make himself at ease. At some point in time, Jigen and Amado amassed over a dozen boys to test his kama seal on them. All the boys died from the painful process but Kawaki survived and as a result became Kara's vessel. Jigen took Kawaki in as his student and brutally trained and sparred with him repeatedly in order to master Kama and also become a warrior, clearly having always won with no effort while dramatically holding back. Jigen would also at times physically beat Kawaki whenever he complained about the pain of Kama, as Jigen saw it as being a weakness and Kama as proof of Kawaki's identity as his adopted son and vessel of Kara. He would express relief whenever Kawaki showed anger and noted that the reason why he gave Kawaki Kama was because he was, in his eyes at least, empty with nothing in him, be it family, friends, talent, and power, with not even a single one of those things being in his possession and therefore he gave him the special seal to fill the hole inside him. Kawaki complained about the pain, but Jigen would get angry and continue to beat him. Although the Inners also participated in Kawaki's training, Jigen ultimately remained the most active on the training of his adopted son. Jigen invested a great deal of money into Kawaki's development, enough to buy an entire country, and one of the known experiments he did was having Amado extensively modify Kawaki to the level of reaching his circulatory and nervous systems with microscopic Scientific Ninja Tools, possibly courtesy due to his ability to shrink objects. He apparently did not limit his training of Kawaki to just simple mastery of melee combat and the usage of his powers, also granting Kawaki some insight on the Shinobi world, as the latter stated he was granted access to Kara's files, allowing his adopted son knowledge on the Shinobi Villages and Tailed Beasts. Jigen eventually put Amado in charge of Kawaki but Kawaki, taking advantage of Jigen not watching him personally, managed to escape. Although revealed capable of easily locating and teleporting to his location, Jigen, as cautious as ever, chose to set up an important meeting for the Kara meeting to retrieve him first, saving it as a last-resort. Plot Jigen activates his Genjutsu Communication technique to summon all the other inner members of Kara where he reveals that the vessel has escaped and after agreeing with Koji Kashin that it was the half-hearted calculation used by an elderly member of Kara that caused all this, coldly tells said member that the plan he has regarding Armado has nothing to do with him. He agrees instantly to sent in Koji to retrieve the vessel, desiring to let him loose so he can figure out his true intentions, and before dispelling the Genjutsu, makes the priority of the mission clear, authorizing any and all methods as long as the vessel is retrieved. A few days after talking with members of the group about retrieving the vessel, Jigen was dining along with Delta where Delta rages about the turn of events but Jigen remained calm and told her that she can go with Koji to look for the vessel but made it clear her role is only to report to him if there were problems regarding Koji's work and she will submit to whatever Koji planned, not wanting Delta to ruin his plans of figuring out Koji's intentions. As Delta leaves, Jigen finishes his meal in silence as he contemplates the events happening. After Delta's failure at attempting to retrieve the vessel, having been decisively defeated by Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, while Kashin Koji merely watched far-away and realized from the battle Jigen's strength still surpasses Naruto's own terrifying power, and subsequent tantrum with the other Inners, Jigen sternly calms down Delta and reminds her that it is Koji Kashin's job to retrieve the vessel. Delta tells him that Koji Kashin have not been doing his job right to retrieve the vessel as he allowed the Leaf Ninjas to take the vessel away and he remains at the Hidden Leaf Village to gather information. Curious, Jigen asks Delta what information and Delta tells Jigen that Boruto Uzumaki has a kama seal. Smirking at the new information he heard from her, Jigen happily thinks about Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and his involvement in giving Boruto the kama seal and seeing Boruto's kama as being a fortune as it would extend Kara's time limit and efficiency made him desire Boruto too. With Naruto's guarding of Kawaki, Jigen, knowing better than to send in other members of Kara despite Code's bravado that he and Boro could retrieve Kawaki, decided to personally retrieve his adopted son and also acquire Boruto. Anticipating the possibility of being cornered in his incoming attack on Konoha and attempt to retrieve Kawaki and Boruto, Jigen uses his space-time ninjutsu to teleport to an area that has information on the Ōtsutsuki clan to absorb the power of a creature he calls the Ten-Tails as Sasuke, who had arrived earlier, watch from above the pedestal. The Ten-Tails attempts to eat Jigen but he tells it that he is not ready for that because he have not completed the vessel. Jigen proceeds to absorb chakra from the Ten-Tails with his Kama to the point that he takes on the form of Isshiki Ōtsutsuki for a brief moment, greatly unnerving Sasuke, who appeared to see Jigen as being too much for him and retreated to warn Naruto. After gaining a significant amount of chakra, Jigen muses on his impending assault on Konoha. Jigen forcibly activates Kawaki's kama seal and has it open a portal for him to enter Konoha through, his power instantly being sensed by Yamanaka Ino, who fearfully analyzes his chakra as being incredibly sinister and mobilizes the Police Force as backup. The first thing Jigen saw was Koji Kashin's frog that he used to watch Kawaki and Boruto and Koji immediately un-summoned it as he looked suspiciously before focusing on Kawaki. He notices the surroundings as the Uzumaki house and politely apologizes to Naruto for having his shoes on only to be coldly rebuffed by the Hokage, who challenged him to battle. Unfazed, Jigen says that he only wants to retrieve Kawaki and when Naruto attempts to intervene between Jigen and Kawaki, Jigen immobilizes Naruto with his chakra rods that depletes him of his chakra. He proceeds to easily immobilize Kawaki with a tight grip on his Kama arm and is exasperated by Kawaki's preference of artificial right-hand replacement over Kama. Jigen proceeds to ridicule it as unsightly and that the village were using it to monitor him, making it no different to the kama seal, and as Kawaki rebuffs him, Jigen merely twists Kawaki's hand and tries to persuade Kawaki into seeing the Leaf Village as a place that does not care about him and only wants him as a bait and Naruto as nothing but a peace-obsessed idiotic coward so that Kawaki can return to the Kara base. Kawaki resists Jigen's persuasion and tells him not to disrespect the Seventh Hokage. The kama seal grows around Kawaki altering his appearance by making him grow a horn on the side of his head to Jigen's surprise as he didn't expect Kawaki to develop so rapidly. Naruto kicks away Jigen and seeing Naruto won't stop interfering, Jigen activated Kama and expressed his intent to kill Naruto. As Kawaki offers himself up to Jigen in exchange for him not fighting Naruto, fearing what Jigen's far superior power to Delta could do to Naruto, Jigen calmly accepts the deal as long as he remains cooperative but Naruto refuses to. Seeing no compromise, Jigen warps himself and Naruto to his personal dimension but is sucker kicked by Sasuke, who follows Naruto's chakra there. Jigen muses on his poor timing, stating that if he had arrived later, he could have brought back Naruto without a futile battle, and laughs when Naruto and Sasuke instead declare the terrain allows them to fight freely against him. Despite his opponent's bravado, Jigen quickly displayed his overwhelming might, using his extraordinary physical prowess, Kama's powers and his ability to manipulate matter to pressure the two strongest shinobi as he efficiently either repelled or shrugged off their blows and landed black rods on them completely unnoticed. However, after they had learned of the true nature of his abilities, Jigen was only able to stalemate them and after escaping unscathed, realizing his foes are too powerful, Jigen proceeds to compliment his foes for fighting so well before finally revealing his true power, activating the same transformed state he showed unknowingly to Sasuke. Jigen is then angrily shocked when Sasuke reveals that he is aware of that power, calling him a wretch and demanding to know where he learned the location of that dimension, only for Sasuke and Naruto to ignore the question and activate their full power. Unfazed, Jigen soon gains the upper hand decisively on them, breaking even their mighty avatar forms of Susanoo and Kurama with ease and soon having them on their knees all with simple physical attacks and large rods. However, while easily dominant, in fact, his opponents still held on enough to make him use way too much chakra and the blackened section of his body cracks. Isshiki, now seemingly in control, comments that Jigen's body cannot fully keep pace with his power. Realizing that if he continues to fight, he would lose, he restrains both Naruto and Sasuke with black rods impaling them, badly injuring them. Although able to kill Naruto, Jigen decides against it, both as he wouldn't want to waste the chakra needed and seemingly because he wants to use Kawaki to force Naruto to cooperate, but he still easily has the power to kill Sasuke, but fails as Sasuke warps away. Jigen then prepares to seal Naruto along with the Nine-Tails away. As Naruto tries to insult Jigen, the Nine-Tails advises him to not provoke him any further and that it is better that he is sparing his life for the moment. Jigen agrees with the Nine-Tails stating that he has no issue with Naruto and targets Boruto but seemingly warning him that once he recovers, he will use him as a bargaining chip for Kawaki, tells him that should he try to fight him again, apparently calculating the possibility of Naruto trying to rescue Kawaki upon him capturing back his adopted son, it will be his end and tells him to enjoy the dark surroundings he is now trapped in, musing that at least he doesn't have to be busy anymore. Jigen then sealed both Naruto and the Nine-Tails away. Afterwards, Jigen collapses and even begins to tear up from the amount of pain his body is going through. Isshiki curses at Jigen's inability to use his full power for long and teleports away. Returning to the Kara base, Jigen, critically weakened from the battle, is treated by Amado who rebukes Jigen for fighting so powerfully, noting that it would take 2 days to return to full power as his chakra is almost zero. Jigen, unconcerned, happily thinks about Kawaki and how much he has progressed as the vessel, proud of his adopted son's growth. He remarks on Kawaki and Boruto's progress stating that they will soon become Ōtsutsukis with the power that they have and ensures Amado all of Kara will be rewarded just as he has promised. Gallery Jigen 01.png|Jigen's color scheme in the manga. Jigen.png Jigen 1.jpg Jigen taking on an Otsutsuki from.png|Jigen taking on the appearance of an Ōtsutsuki clan member. Jigen full view.png|Full view of Jigen. Jigen 0.png Trivia *With the power of Isshiki Otsutsuki, who seemingly is sealed inside him, as Kaguya is currently inactive and cannot be compared to him, Jigen is currently the strongest character in the entire Naruto series, clearly dwarfing the might of the empowered Momoshiki. **Although Kawaki has stated that all members of Kara have been modified extensively by Amado with fearsome Shinobi Ware, Jigen never displayed any abilities related to Scientific Ninja Tools when he faced Naruto and Sasuke and fought them solely with his fighting skills, Kama's powers and his ability to manipulate matter, leaving it questionable if he truly had been modified by Amado. A possible explanation is that as he was already so powerful, Jigen was not actually modified by Amado unlike the other Inners. However, his body is still compatible with Amado's technology, as he was able to use it to pass down Kama to others, though it killed many others and only Kawaki survived, and additionally Amado is also able to restore Jigen to full power after he was left exhausted and weakened even if it will take 2 days. Navigation Category:Naruto Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Ninjas Category:Big Bads Category:Sophisticated Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Master of Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Criminals